Crossing Fates
by Theta927
Summary: Co-written with Siege25. Fates cross as the being known as System brings together the worlds of BlazBlue, Persona, Under Night In-Birth, and RWBY, to fight in her tournament. However, unlike the canonical story, things are different this time as new faces from these worlds and brought into the fray, as well as a girl with no memory of her past. An OC Centered Story


**Theta927: Hi there, people of the internet and welcome to my first attempt at a fanfiction in quite a long while. I had an old account which I used to work on, but circumstances led me to creating a new account I did nothing with for a few months. Anyway, this here is both the start of what I'm hoping to be a series of different stories involving multiverse travel and such AND a version of BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle's story that me and fellow author Siege25 have come up with.**

**There's going to be a number of changes to the story, as well as some in-depth looks into certain parts of the canon story later on, and will feature several OCs, one of which will be focused on a good amount as the story goes on. If you don't like stories involving OCs or rewrites now is your time to leave. If you choose to stay, then I hope you enjoy.**

**I own only the OCs featured in this story. All series in BBTag are all owned by their respective owners while Cross Tag Battle is owned by Arc System Works.**

* * *

_**Crossing Fates**_

_Chapter 1_

_Collision_

"Ugh.. my head..." A young woman muttered to herself as she found herself slowly waking up from an unconscious slumber. The woman had long brown hair with several blonde streaks and soft red eyes, wearing a dark red form fitting jacket with strange black markings running down the sides above a plain white shirt and baggy brown pants and black boots. Upon fully awakening, the woman found herself in what appeared to be an alleyway. "Where.. am I..?" She then thought aloud as she rose to her feet.

Almost immediately after exiting the alleyway, the sounds of a battle nearby quickly filled the woman's ears. "What in the world?" She asked herself, soon heading over to where the sounds were coming from without even knowing why.

Upon arriving at what seemed to be a town square, the brown haired woman soon saw another girl looking around, seemingly in search of something. The woman had lilac eyes, long blonde hair that faded to pale gold with a cowlick, and wore a tan jacket that bared her midriff with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that had two gold buttons above a yellow crop top that had a black emblem on it, black mini-shorts and a white asymmetrical piece of material that reached her right knee, both of which were underneath a brown belt pleated with material that reached around her hips and the back of her waist, knee-high brown boots with orange over-the-knee socks, black fingerless gloves that had what appeared to be yellow gauntlets above them, a gray bandanna wrapped around her left knee and an orange infinity scarf around her neck. This was Yang Xiao Long.

"Um.. Excuse me, what's-" The red eyed girl started to ask before seeing the blonde quickly look over at her and charge with a look of anger in her eye, making the girl quickly get worried. "Wait, wait, wait!" She told the lilac-eyed girl.

"You!" Yang shouted, her hair catching fire for a moment as she readied a punch the girl thought was meant for her and made her duck. Fortunately for her, however, the punch wound up connecting with something else... though it was still bad news.

Upon opening her eyes after flinching from what she thought was a sudden attack on her, the brown and blonde haired woman saw that the punch had instead connected with what seemed to be a monster that had tried slipping behind her to devour her, said creature flying back from the fist.

The monster that happened to be fighting the blonde woman was a tall, dark skinned humanoid-like creature with long arms, flashing blue markings all over his body, and long white hair that undulates similar to flames, vanishing at the tip. At the moment, this creature, known as Merkava, had recovered from the punch and took to the air, soon being forced to dodge explosive shots that Yang had fired at him from her gauntlets.

The brown and blonde haired woman was shocked by what she was seeing, her body freezing in place as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on. "The hell is going on?!" She exclaimed to the purple eyed blonde, only for Merkava to dive-bomb at her and slam the woman into the ground, soon repeatedly slamming his arms into her and making the red-eyed girl cry out in pain.

"Get off of her!" Yang shouted as her hair caught fire and her eyes turned red, soon rocketing at Merkava and delivering a fearsome punch to the head to force the monstrosity off of the woman, the creature plummeting into the wall of a nearby building.

The strange creature let out a fierce roar as this occurred, soon pulling himself out of the wall and glaring at the two women as Yang picked up the naturally red-eyed girl and placed her own her back as she tried to get her to safety. With hunger driving him, Merkava wasted little time in rushing at the two, swinging his arm wildly to strike at them.

Yang found herself noticing this a bit too late, as she turned around right as the first few swings came in and got nailed by them, soon trying to avoid the massive amount of strikes that came afterwards while making sure the girl she was carrying didn't get hit either. _'Crap... I don't know how long I can keep this up without getting this chick hurt more than she is...'_ She thought to herself as tried to get some distance by using her explosive shots to propel herself and the red-eyed girl backwards.

Merkava, however, wasn't letting the two get away that easily, as he recovered from the blast quickly and, with a mighty roar, used his long arms to grab hold of Yang's leg as she was in the air, soon slamming her and the other girl into the ground hard enough to break the asphalt they had been fighting on. With both girls stunned by this, Merkava pounced onto the two, intent on finishing his meal when a new voice was soon heard.

"Hey, creep, leave them alone!" The energetic voice yelled out, the owner of it delivering a powerful punch that sent the monster flying back before glancing down at the two. "Are you gals alright?" She asked the two, returning her gaze back to the enemy before them. "Don't worry, now that I'm here, you're in safe hands!" they added.

"Ugh.. huh..?" The brown haired girl managed to get out, having been busy dealing with the pain of Merkava's bite as all this went on. Looking up at her and Yang's rescuer, she saw that the voice's owner was a young woman with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and, shockingly to her, a large squirrel tail that wore an orange fighter top showing half of her rather big bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth that allows most of her buttocks to escape, long black stocking, and orange boots. Drifting into unconsciousness, the girl didn't have the ability to question if she was seeing things or not.

"A Faunus?" Yang thought aloud as she saw Makoto while trying to get back up on her feet, relieved that someone had come to aid them.

Merkava had growled in pain as this had happened to him and the creature soon saw that he was outnumbered. As such, he reluctantly took to the skies and retreated, letting the three women be for now.

"Aww... did he get scared? I understand." Makoto joked, the squirrel demi-human soon turning around to face Yang and the red-eyed girl, quickly noticing the wounds on the latter's body. "Come on, we better get your friend here someplace safe in case whatever the hell that thing was decides to come back!" She then told Yang, who nodded and helped pick up the girl before they carried her off.

After some time, the red-eyed girl had started to come to, groaning in pain as she found herself waking up on the ground with a few bandages wrapped around her. "Ugh.. what happened...?" She thought aloud, soon seeing Yang and Makoto looking down at her.

"Phew.. was wondering when you'd wake up." The squirrel girl spoke with a soft sigh of relief.

"Who are you..?" The brown and blonde haired woman asked as she tried to sit up, wincing in pain as she looked down and saw her lower torso and arms covered in bandages.

"Careful now, you took some nasty hits back there." Makoto told the injured girl as Yang tried to help said girl get into a comfortable position. "My name's Makoto Nanaya of the Novus Orbis Librarium, but I'm guessing you don't know what that is." the squirrel demi-human then introduced herself as she saw the confused look on the red-eyed girl's face.

Before the woman could ask any further questions, a new voice rang throughout the air that Makoto and Yang would be familiar with, since they had been hearing for quite a while now. "So this is where my fighters ran off too!" The feminine voice declared, making the three look around.

"Uh... Who was that..?" The red-eyed girl asked Makoto and Yang as she looked around for the source of the disembodied voice.

"Oh great..." Makoto muttered with a sigh, rubbing her brows as the voice made itself known

"What do you want now!?" Yang asked the voice, looking up at into the sky where the disembodied voice was coming from.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood, checking in on contestants, when I heard the sounds of a battle going on." The voice cheerfully answered before taking a more serious tone. "And then I found out that you all were breaking the rules of this world by not having a tag battle even though the rules of this world specifically say that you must fight in them. I was about to punish both of you severely... But then I saw the girl you were with and found that she wasn't in my list of fighters." She then told Yang and Makoto, her voice going back to an unusually happy tone once she started talking about the red-eyed girl. "Got a name, darling?" She then asked said girl.

"It's.. uh..." She had started to say before realizing one very crucial thing.. She didn't know who she even was.

"Well? Name?" Yang asked.

"Um.. I don't know.." The woman told Yang, Makoto, and the disembodied voice.

"...Amnesia." Makoto spoke with a sigh, looking over to Yang to see how she'd react to this.

"You've got to be kidding me..." The blonde muttered after hearing both the red-eyed girl and Makoto's words.

"Oh what a tragedy, a nameless girl who cannot remember their own past!" The voice in the air cried out melodramatically. "Fear not, my amnesiac contestant, I shall provide you a temporary name!" She then declared, making the brown and blonde haired girl sweatdrop.

"Uh.. Really?" The woman cautiously asked, not sure if she could trust the voice or not.

"Of course! Just give me a second." The voice replied, humming to herself for a few moments before speaking once again. "From now on, you shall be called Jaylen!" She then spoke.

"Jaylen... hey, that actually fits someone like you." Yang had spoke as a compliment.

"You think so?" The newly dubbed Jaylen had asked the lilac-eyed girl.

"See, people are already loving the name!" The voice happily cheered, "Not to mention it beats all the other names I got from that generator.." She then mumbled to herself.

"Yang Xiao Long, Jaylen. Nice to meet you." The blonde then introduced herself, holding out a hand towards Jaylen.

"Nice to meet you too, Yang." The red-eyed girl replied, smiling some and accepting her hand. "So... What's going on here exactly..?" She then questioned the other three.

"Allow me to explain what's going on..." The voice spoke up. "Welcome to the 99th annual Keystone Scramble Tag Tournament!" She then declared before going on to explain the rules. "The rules are simple, each of you have been divided into separate teams, with a Keystone handed out to the leader of each group. To win, you need to collect the opposing teams' Keystones and bring them all to the goal at the end while fighting your way through anyone who tries to get in your way!" The voice then explained.

"Right.. And how many are each team?" Jaylen had asked the disembodied voice, starting to get a small grasp on what was happening... mostly thanks to her amnesia.

"The amount of fighters on each team varies from universe to universe, some have more than 20 while others have just shy of 10." The voice answered "And whichever team brings all the Keystones to the goal at the end, gets to go back to their home universe." She then told the trio.

"That... just sounds unfair to some of these worlds." Yang commented after hearing the System voice's answer.

"I don't make the teams, I just group them." Was the only thing the voice had to say in response to this.

"Wait, wait, wait.. What happens to the teams that don't win?" Jaylen had asked the voice, wondering what would happen to those who didn't get the Keystones.

"Oh, the losing worlds will be stuck here forever with no way to go back home. Also, all of you are on opposing teams, well one of you doesn't even have a team, so... Best of luck to whichever team wins, bye!" The disembodied voice quickly said before vanishing.

"Whoa, wait a second, we have to fight each other!? No, no way I'm doing that!" Yang yelled after hearing this revelation.

"Me neither!" Makoto shouted, soon realizing the voice had left. "Hey, System, get back here!" The demi-human then yelled, getting nothing but silence after a few seconds.

"Well... this is awkward..." Jaylen had muttered after hearing this.


End file.
